Tying Two Together
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: (Reposted and Redited(CHAPT 10 UP FINALLY) Two unlikely enemies are forced to set aside their differences to settle a bet... but can't each survive the other in a gay movie? (Bad sum, pls R&R)
1. Introductions are not Pleasant!

Youji blinked, still trying to process the situation in front of him. The boy was relatively the same height as Omi, short brown hair and teal color eyes; the boy looked up at him with the same expression of stunt ness.  
  
"You have got to be kidding!!"  
  
"You're not actually my favorite either..." Youji felt an arm rest on his shoulder, he turn his head to face the director who was looking at him with a wide smile. The blond merely brushed him off.  
  
"So you and Naoe-san know each other, Kudou?" Youji could detect a hint of eagerness in the director's voice. He nodded, but not looking all to please with the matter at hand. Naoe grumbled, picking up his coat from the near by rack; he felt a hand rest rather tightly on his shoulder.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"Sakano-san, I'm not doing this - not with him at least!!" The brunet shrugged the hand off, directing his glare to the older blond receiving the same glare back. Sakano sighed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Look, Naoe-san... it's only a movie, it's not like I'm asking you in real life to..."  
  
"There is no way I'm acting homo!!" Youji interrupted. The shorter man looked at him with an uneasy smile.  
  
"Look, you don't show much - passion for the boy until the end! By then I'm sure you two would have gotten along." Sakano lightly nudged Youji side, doing his best to convince the man to stay on as one of his main stars.  
  
Naoe, seeing he had be forgotten, decided to make his quick getaway before one of the two decided to realize he still existed. He had hardly gotten to the door when Sakano practically yelled at both of them.  
  
"If BOTH of you refuse to co-operate, then guess you'll have to deal with the consequences of losing a BET!!" Both Youji and Naoe stared at Sakano with wide eyes; the dark-haired man grinned pulling out a small, hand-held recorder. The two could stare.  
  
"This was recorded random by one of my sources... I thought it might come in handy." The director pressed the play on the recorder; after a few seconds voices could be heard - Youji recognized them as himself and Ken arguing as always. After that argument was done, two different voices were playing; one sounded very much like Naoe and the other Schuldig. Sakano stopped the tape, gazing at the two with a foreboding look.  
  
"So what will it be?" Youji grumbled, looking over to where Nagi was standing mumbling to himself and more then likely silently cursing himself for making a bet. The blond sighed, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Do I really have a choice..." Nagi sighed as well, giving up his own argument to Sakano's plot. The director returned to his normal state, a wide fake smile on his face. Pocketing the recorder, he signaled the two to follow him to get their props and scripts for the movie.  
  
End~ Part I Yo-ho minna!! This is the third time this story's been posted, I'm sorry... demo, I was recently reading over this and was like: "OMG!!!! @_@ Can do WAY better job then this!!" So, I redid.  
  
Anyways, Youji and Nagi are now stuck doing a movie which I guess is sort of based off of Gravitation, but with a different title... to win off their bets! Nee, I hope ppl enjoy this and gomen nasai is this first part is inexcusable, unacceptably, incredibly short! (Pls review even though this sucks!!)  
  
Hikari!! T_T 


	2. Lights, Cameras and Not Action?

Hikari: I have nothing much to say... ¬_¬  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: YoujixNagi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Oi, oi! What happened after I left?" Katsue didn't look at him; the young brunet stared out the window. The raven-head sighed, shaking his head leaning his back against the window plane.  
  
"... I bumped into this guy at a park last night." Masumi looked at his friend through the corner of his eyes, gazing at him with a curious look. Katsue continued on with his story, explaining how he had bumped into the 'unknown' guy and what had happened.  
  
"He's just a bastard then! Just because he says your lyrics stink doesn't mean he has the right to hurt you like that!!" The boy didn't look up at him; Masumi turned his head to face him.  
  
"Mou Katsue, forget him it doesn't matter!!" The brunet turned around standing face to face with the taller man. Masumi was caught off by surprise of Katsue's stern expression.  
  
"Katsue?"  
  
"I can't forget him..."  
  
"Naze...?" Katsue didn't answer; he started towards the exit to head for home. He paused, resting his hand on the frame.  
  
"He's too kawaii..." Dark brown eyes widened in surprise; Katsue continued on through the door, not looking back.  
  
~*~  
  
"CUT!!" Nagi relaxed his face, leaning half of his weight on the prop- doorframe. He felt he would be sick; it was only an act he would tell himself, but he couldn't help it. Sakano draped an arm around the boy's shoulders, giving him a wide grin.  
  
"You're doing great, Naoe-san, but I need a little more feeling from you!"  
  
// More feeling? More FEELING?? Teeme!!! // Nagi sighed, he was not going to be able to pull this bet off - at least not at the rate he was going. Only just saying the line 'too kawaii' without any true emotion to it was sickening him; the next scene is when his character and Youji's meet up again and later...  
  
// Let's not think about that!! //  
  
"Quiet on the set! Places people, places!!" Fixing himself back up, the brunet took his place in the street waiting for his cue.  
  
"ACTION!!"  
  
~*~  
  
// Who is that guy anyways? I never found out his name. // Katsue thought to himself, walking down the concrete paved walkway. The rain was pouring down hard, and he, out of the crowd, was the only one without an umbrella.  
  
"Suugoi!! Ne, Meru look!!" A young girl tugged on her friend's sleeve, pointing to a car on the road. Katsue paused, over hearing the conversation; he looked to where the girl was pointing.  
  
"I see it - it's a foreign car!! He had his haunch, and he decided to try it. Katsue jumped over the short side rail on to the street, running in front of the foreign car. Many people were taken back by shock and terror as they watched this insane act.  
  
"MAATTTEEE!!!" The car screeched to a stop, curving to the right to avoid hitting Katsue. He watched the door open and sure enough his haunch was right; the man looked at him with glare.  
  
The cars behind them started beeping their horns, few of the drivers shouting at them to move their business. Katsue stared at the older man for the longest time.  
  
~*~ Scene Change ~*~  
  
Katsue sat patiently for the other man to return; he looked around the room to keep his mind occupied when the blond return with a drink in his hand. The brunet looked at him with a narrow look; the older man merely ignored it, holding up a towel.  
  
"If you're going to kill yourself, find another way or someone else to do it for you!" Katsue blinked, before relaxing his face.  
  
"Eh? Ah, arigat-" He'd barely finished his sentence when the towel was thrown at his face; Katsue pulled it off, unfolding to dry himself off as he watched the older man walk over to the large plane windows.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
"Er?"  
  
"My name - is Yuki." Katsue blinked, letting the dampen towel hang around his neck and shoulders. Yuki kept his back to him, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"What do you want?" The boy remained silent, staring down at the floor; Yuki set his drink aside, leaning an arm against the window.  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"Katsue! And I want an apology!!" Yuki looked at him from the corner of his eye, then looked back up ahead. Katsue stood to his feet, the forgotten towel sliding off his shoulders.  
  
"You know perfectly well why!! That wasn't nice what you said in the park!!" The brunet felt small tears flow his eyes; he moved towards the older man not expecting him to turn around and face him. Katsue stopped, looking up into green eyes.  
  
Yuki reached his hand out, gently cupping Katsue's cheek using his thumb to wipe away the tears. The brunet's eyes widened before returning to normal size.  
  
"Eto... Nani mo..."  
  
"Urusai!" Yuki's hands wondered onto the boy's shoulders as he leaned forward carefully... then stopped.  
  
~*~  
  
"CUT!! What was that Kudou?! Look it's not much, JUST - KISS - HIM!!!" Sakano stood to his feet, slamming his copy of the script on to the floor. Youji removed his hands instantly from the boy's shoulders, while Nagi pulled himself away; the two shot glares at each other.  
  
"Take 8 minutes, everyone and not a second more..." The raven-head sighed, walking out of the set to cool himself down. Youji left for whatever reason he had, Nagi remained where he was seating himself down on the floor.  
  
// Schuldig, you are DEAD!! //  
  
** "Remember, finished the movie all the way to win! Ja ne ~!" **  
  
Nagi sighed; this was a long movie and he still had a long way to go. If had known what the part was he would've found some other role, however the specifics of the bet were to be in one of the main roles. He sighed again; normally he wouldn't have mind depending on what the other person looked liked - an enemy was not what he had expected.  
  
// Him! Kudou, of all people!! A playboy... wait a sec... What's he doing here then?! //  
  
The brunet's thoughts hung there - then it hit him. There were two other voices on the recorder Sakano had, it was Youji and Ken striking a similar bet that he and Schuldig had struck. Meaning that Youji wouldn't be after since he was needed for the rest of the movie, but that also meant to Nagi that the blond was important as well. A few minutes later people started coming back in, Nagi stood back fixing himself up right again, while Youji took his place in front of him.  
  
"Let's try this again, and remember Kudou!! ACTION!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki reached his hand out, gently cupping Katsue's cheek using his thumb to wipe away the tears. The brunet's eyes widened before returning to normal size.  
  
"Eto... Nani mo..."  
  
"Urusai!" Yuki's hands wondered onto the boy's shoulders...  
  
~*~  
  
"Cut!!" Sakano sighed, burying his face into his hand; Youji release Nagi again. It looked to be a long day. Time after time, the same scene was done over and over - each one failing in different ways. One time Youji had tried to fake it, but Sakano caught on; the next time Nagi had pushed the blond away when he came too close for comfort; the next time after that the brunet made Youji slip using his powers; and lastly, he pushed Youji away again, but concentrated his energy to damage more then half of the equipment around the set this time.  
  
// Should slow things down for a while... // The brunet collapsed to his knees, having wasted half of his energy doing that stunt. Sakano stood up from his chair, signaling the two enemies into the other room; Nagi stood up to his feet with a bit of a waver, but managed then followed after the tall blond and the director.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I misjudge this is... little - grudge between you two."  
  
// Little?? // Both Nagi and Youji raised on eyebrow to the same thought. Sakano cleared his throat, a forced smile on his face.  
  
"However, if you two fail again... YOU CAN FORGET YOUR PARTS AND LOSE!!!" The raven-head's smile disappeared, raising his voice at the two. The rivals both dropped their jaws, staring at the short man with wide eyes.  
  
"NANI?!" Both yelled out at the same time; Sakano calmed down, a large grin spreading across his face.  
  
"You two are easily replaceable, and we're not that far into the movie!" Youji's hands formed a fist as he marched up to the short man, towering over him. Sakano stood unaffected by the height.  
  
"Kisama! You can't just throw us out!!"  
  
"I'm directing here!! I can have you out in a snap!!" Youji cursed under his breath, doing his hardest to keep from striking the grin off of Sakano's face. Letting out a sigh, he relaxed his hands, heading back towards the set - all argument gone. Nagi's gaze followed the older man till he disappeared through the door, then it fell back to the director.  
  
"You too, Naoe-san!" Sakano flashed a grin that made him uneasy; returning to a saner state, Sakano walked out of the room to take his place on the set. Shrugging his shoulders, Nagi followed after.  
  
// Geeze, it's just a movie - not a life!! //  
  
End~ Part II  
  
Gomen ne if the movie scenes are a little on the long side, but all well... I hope you guys are enjoying it so far... the movie Nagi and Youji are starring in (like I said) is sort of based off of Gravitation ^^;; no flames, pls!! I'm just borrowing the idea, I'm not making any profit whatsoever so...  
  
(Hi Misura, good to see you again!! ^_~ I'll make sure to give lots of cute things in both Teen Love and Tying Two Together!)  
  
Hikari!! T-T 


	3. Phases

*Sigh* Only one review for chap 2... all well. I shall continue on anyways!!!   
  
Warnings: yaoi/shounen-ai, slight AU possible -.-"  
  
Pairing: YoujixNagi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Nagi briefly scanned through the crowds before finally finding the object of his search. With the few remaining minutes, he made his way quickly over to the blond to settle things out. Swallowing his breath, he caught the attention of the older man.  
  
"Nani ka?" Youji looked at him with a narrow look he had never seen outside this movie; it reminded him too much of the character the blond was playing.  
  
"Why are here? Starring in a part like this?!" It wasn't his exact question, it wasn't even the question he wanted, but he had nothing else to say. Youji sighed, slipping one hand into his pocket; Nagi couldn't help but feel uneasy.  
  
// He's taking his character a little too seriously!! //  
  
"Ken and I have a bet, remember? Same one as yours - most likely with similar requirements."  
  
"Why this movie though?" The blond looked away from the brunet, placing his other hand in his pocket.  
  
"Ken called me homophobic, that I couldn't even stand to think about it, let alone act it..." Nagi was about to open his mouth when Sakano came by the two, giving them his best luck wishes; or more to say, a stronger warning. Nagi sighed, saving his question for later; right now he had other problems to sort out.  
  
"Okay, last time and... ACTION!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki reached his hand out, gently cupping Katsue's cheek using his thumb to wipe away the tears. The brunet's eyes widened before returning to normal size.  
  
"Eto... Nani mo..."  
  
"Urusai!" Yuki's hands wondered onto the boy's shoulders, carefully leaning forward.  
  
~*~  
  
// Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm! I need him to do this! I need to win this bet!! This won't... //  
  
Nagi felt his eyes widened when Youji's mouth came in contact with his. The blond had his eyes closed, but not tightly closed as if - possibly - he was enjoying this, this kiss. Most of, Nagi found that the other man's breath was not as bad as he would expect from a smoker - it was almost fresh.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki deepened the kiss, gently pushing Katsue down to the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"CUT!! That was absolutely wonderful, Kudou!! I knew you would pull through!!" The sound of Sakano's voice jumped him back to reality; Youji pulled back immediately from the boy's mouth, still hovering over him. Nagi looked up at him with the mirror image of his expression; his face was slightly flushed and he was a little breathless from the kiss.  
  
In the distance, Sakano was speaking, but neither were receiving his words; both were too lost to note their surrounds. Finally Youji stood up, walking away from the set; Sakano yelled after him, but he kept on walking till he disappeared through the doors. Nagi pushed himself up to a sitting position, contemplating on what had just happened a few moments ago.  
  
First of, he was definitely sure that kiss wasn't just an act. Youji had enjoyed it too much for just one minute; second, he having conflicts within his mind. Nagi wasn't sure about this bet anymore, or this movie - if he kept with it, chances are he might actually warm up to the blond Weiss with his current confusion. Nagi shook his head clear.  
  
// Dame da!! He's my enemy!! I'll be murdered if I like him!! //  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"K'so!!" Youji tried to release his frustration, striking the wall in front of him, but it didn't seem to work. If possible, he became more frustrated with each hit. Finally he stopped, collapsing to his knees; his hands tingled from the pain, beginning to feel numb.  
  
// Why is it happening again?! //  
  
** "There's really nothing I can do, Kudou-san. There isn't really a cure for these things." The young woman looked over to where the boy was sitting, staring at the instruments on the doctor's desk. She turned back to the man.  
  
"Demo there has to be something!! Anything!" The man sighed, going over to the boy sitting on the raised table. He placed a tender hand on his head, making the boy look up at him.  
  
"I'm afraid these phases will be with him for life, Kudou-san. I'm sorry, you'll just have to get use to them." The woman didn't say anything expect nod her head. The boy looked up at her, sensing something was wrong; she had a very disappointed look on her face. He ducked his head away from the doctor's hand, jumping down from the table he walked over to her, giving out her hand. She gazed down at him with tear-filled eyes, reaching her own hand out; he smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Daijoubu, ma-ma! Daijoubu!" She smiled, gently wiping away her tears.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu - Youji!" **  
  
// I wish it were okay now! // He had known about these phases which meant okay for him, but now it was not okay. Every time he had a phase, it meant he was falling in love or at least feeling something close to it; right now his phase was for the young brunet from his rivals' team.  
  
Youji sighed, standing back up to his feet. He decided to walk back to the set, since he walked away without any reason for it at all.  
  
// Sakano is going to kill me... figuratively speaking. //  
  
As he walked down the hall, his mind began to wonder back to that scene he had just finished. There he wandered back to the kiss and the Schwarz member; he stopped in his tracks. He had to admit he did enjoy that kiss for just a part in a movie, and he was sure Nagi knew as well. He continued on walking, trying his best to ignore the sudden urge to take the boy in his arms and kiss him again.  
  
// Shimatta! I thought I was over these!! And for what? A 15 year old?! Aya will kill me for this... //  
  
End~ Part III  
  
Gomen about the phase things Youji has... those will be explained later in the story. Don't be surprised if the same thing comes up again in another story - it's an idea I seem to like! P  
  
Anyhow, pls review and tell me how I did (apparently I didn't do so well last chap. *sigh*)  
  
Hikari!! T-T 


	4. Temporary Truce

*Sweat drop* Way - too - short!!! ¬_¬ """ Ah well, cho - enjoy minna!!! =^_^=  
  
(Konnichi wa Misura-san!! Glad to see you again!! Much cuteness for you some where in this fic and "Teen Love" ^_~ )  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/shounen-ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: YoujixNagi  
  
~*~  
  
"Ne, Katsue! I finally found you! Where have..." Masumi stopped, seeing as his friend was not processing a word he was saying. Going over to the boy, the raven-head tapped him on the shoulder; Katsue turned to face him, his expression showing that he was far off.  
  
"Katsue, is something going on?"  
  
"Himitsu!" Katsue smiled at the older man. Masumi felt his eyebrow twitch, trying to force a smile.  
  
"Himitsu? Come on, tell me!"  
  
"Not telling!" Masumi began to break into a slight sweat; he forced a laugh out, gently pressing one finger on the brunet's nose. Katsue's smile widened.  
  
"Kawaii tsu..."  
  
"Hee."  
  
"By the way - does this have anything to do with that guy?" The taller man asked, still holding the same forced expression. Katsue's eye twitched a bit.  
  
"Er... you know?"  
  
"What the hell are you thinking??" Masumi growls, removing his finger from the boy's nose.  
  
~*~  
  
"CUT!! That was great everyone, nice daze Naoe-san. Okay, we're done for the day!" Nagi released his face, massaging his cheeks - it hurt too much to keep smiling like that and he was glad he didn't have to. They've barely even started the movie and already he wished he could find some other one, or at least find someone else to be 'Yuki'.  
  
Sighing, he went to check out for the day, dreading to what he would have to come back to tomorrow. Since Sakano felt he lived too far away and could easily leave the area, he had assigned an apartment to him right above the set-ups and scenes for shooting. He wasn't allowed to leave unless he had special permission from the director himself; however, he could have guests over and that was it. He knew Youji had the same situation so neither one would come in contact with their team-mates. He stopped, feeling someone tap him on the shoulder; figuring it was probably Sakano he turned around, stepping back in surprise when he saw who it was.  
  
"What do you want?" Nagi narrowed his eyes, his words coming out as threats; Youji simply waved it off, ignoring the brunet.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Why?" He knew that would annoy the already annoyed Weiss, but he didn't care. Youji was and is the only enemy he had that was bothersome, and no matter what circumstances - he wasn't about to let the blond slip by once this movie was over.  
  
"I just want to talk!! Is there a problem with that?!" Youji growled, it took more patience and self-control then he possessed not to hang the boy. If he didn't need the brunet for this movie, he would just wait to strike. Nagi only glared at him.  
  
"Fine, look - we both have bets, right? And we need each other to win them, right?" The brunet nodding, not sure where exactly this conversation was going. Youji smiled inwardly to himself, glad that the boy was cooperating with him slowly.  
  
"Temporary truce until the movie is done and out of the way - agree?" Youji held out his hand to the young telekinetic, waiting on his answer. Nagi looked from the blond's face down to the hand in front of him; he thought it through about the truce - if he made the deal that would mean all existing feuds and grudges were set aside and they would aid each other in the movie. Nagi couldn't help but feel degraded, having to work with an enemy to win a dumb bet - however there was no choice.  
  
"...Fine, but no funny stuff!!" He took the blond's hand and the two shook, both gripping each other's hand in a deathly tight grip. Youji nodded, releasing his hand from the brunet's.  
  
"Agreed." Nagi watched as the older man turned to leave; abruptly he stopped, giving a quick message over his shoulder.  
  
"I open to help you if you run into trouble with the script..." The youngest member glared, opening his mouth to say he didn't need him, but the blond had already disappeared. Nagi grumbled to himself heading up to his own apartment.  
  
// I can work things out without YOUR help, Weiss!! //  
  
End~ Part IV  
  
Gomen nasai Minna!! This was way too short for me!! @_@ (Actually chap 1 was shorter, but that's not the point!)  
  
Arigatou for the reviews, I really appreciate them!! ^_^ Oh, it might take me a while to update... I'm been feeling out of the mood for writing lately (again -_-" )  
  
Hikari!! ^_^ (Who is now back to being Happy Hikari!) 


	5. Pain of the Heart

Hi minna!!! I got part V up... after this chapt is finished; I need honest opinions for something. But in the mean time, I would like to thank ppl!! ^_^  
  
~ Misura: Konnichi wa Misura-san!! Glad to see you again! Massive (try massive) cuteness for you! =^_^= ~ Suisei Lady Dragon: Arigatou gozaimaisu!! Thank you for the encouragements, I really appreciated them! ^_^ ~ Hele: Arigatou gozaimaisu!! Yes, Youji is falling in love - of course I wouldn't let him stay straight. P  
  
Now... on to the story!!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"CUT, CUT, CUT!! Naoe-san what's wrong??" Nagi sighed, sitting back on his knees. He had no idea why he kept messing up in the same place at the same time; they had already repeated the scene 20 some times.  
  
"Let's try this again - and remember Naoe-san, the LINE!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Masumi looked down at the figure crying on his lap; gently he ran a hand through brown locks trying to sooth his friend.  
  
"Mou Katsue, it's okay. That guy was just a jerk anyway, you'll get over him."  
  
"D-d-de-mo..." Katsue lifted his head up to face Masumi; the raven-head smiles, patting him on the head.  
  
"It's alright, I mean, you don't need him, do you?" The brunet didn't say anything; he dropped his head back down to his older friend's lap, tightly closing his eyes. A long silence fell between them.  
  
~*~  
  
// K'so!! I messed up again! //  
  
"Cut!! This isn't working..." Sakano sighed, burying his face into his hand. Nagi stood himself up, drying away his tears on his sleeve; shaking his head, Sakano threw a copy of the script to the brunet who caught it.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Go find Kudou and get him to help you!" Sakano replied; the brunet blinked, frozen in place with the book in his hands. The director looked at him with a queer expression.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation??" Nagi swallowed, shaking his head. Holding the script tightly in his grasp, he made his way to the apartment Youji was staying at since he didn't need to appear once during the two-three scenes he was doing - well, suppose to be doing.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Youji paced around his room, practically burning a ditch in the floor. His nerves were jumping and his phases were getting worse and stronger; he couldn't be sure how long he had left before he blurted out how he felt towards the youngest member of Schwarz.  
  
// K'so! If only this place had a phone I could... // He jumped, his thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. Gathering his wits together, he made his way to the door wondering who it could be; he opened it, much to his dread, to the young boy he was just thinking about. The brunet looked at him with the usually glare, he felt he couldn't speak, afraid he might speak what his phases wanted.  
  
"Wha-what do you want?" The words came out a little harsher then he'd expect them to; Nagi looked to the side, holding up the script Sakano had given him.  
  
"I - Sakano wants you to help me with a part in the script." Youji nodded, stepping aside from the door to allow the youngest member inside; reluctantly the brunet stepped in flipping to the page where he kept forgetting the same line. He handed it to the blond, who took it with slightly shaky hands.  
  
"It's the line near the bottom - I can't remember it." The older man looked through the script and finally came upon the line that was causing trouble. He blinked, staring at the length of the line and then to the brunet; Nagi shot a glare at him, silently asking what the problem was.  
  
"The line is..."  
  
"Simple? I know, but I can't remember it!! So help me!" Youji swallowed, handing the script back to the boy. Nagi took it and began reading and re- reading his part; Youji watched, trying to keep himself from going into his phases.  
  
// Ma-ma...I wish I could talk to you right now... //  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
** "Tadaima, ma-ma!!"  
  
"Okaeri, Youji!" The young teen went up to his mother, giving her a tight hug. She smiled, tenderly running an elegant hand through his hair. Around the corner of the entrance hall, a young short-haired brunet came around; she smiled at him, pulling back from the embrace.  
  
"Friend of yours, Youji?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, sort of. Ma-ma this is Lin, he's new around Tokyo!" The brunet gave a slight bow which the woman returned. She held out her hand, which Lin shook in return.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lin-san."  
  
"Ah, Arigatou Kudou-san." Youji snickered at the way Lin called his mother; the other teen looked at him with a confused look. The woman laughed a little as well, beckoning the boys to come in.  
  
"Gomen, Lin-san, but you're the first to every use my last name. Just call me Chiko." The brunet looked up at her with confused eyes; Youji nudged him in the side, dragging him into the living room and seated him down. A few moments later, Chiko came out with a tray filled with snacks and drinks.  
  
"Here you go, boys." Lin reached for a mochi, nibbling around the edges. Youji reached for one of his own, thanking his mother. She watched the two talk and laugh about their day; after Lin had finished his share he asked where the restroom was.  
  
"Down the hall to your left."  
  
"Arigatou, Chiko-san!" Chiko nodded as the brunet made his way down to the door; once she heard it close shut she stood up, seating herself by her son. Youji looked up at her with a confused look until he noticed the expression his mother had on her face.  
  
"Ma-ma not again!"  
  
"I'm sorry Youji. But how far have you two gone?" Chiko wrapped her arms around him, giving him a warm smile; Youji smiled back, leaning into the embrace.  
  
"We've had a few embraces that were intimate, and exchanged a few chaste kisses, but that's all..."  
  
"Sou desu..." **  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Youji? Youji! YOUJI!!" The blond jerked his head up, snapping out of his thoughts; the brunet was staring at him not all too happy that he had not been heard. Youji scratched the back of his head, gazing off into the other direction.  
  
"Gomen..." Nagi sighed, handing the script over to the older man. Youji took it, reading one line before Nagi's.  
  
"It's alright, I mean, you don't need him, do you?" He looked up from the page to see the brunet blinking, thinking about the line. Youji couldn't help but sigh, shaking his head.  
  
"The line is - 'life is just not fair!' is that so hard to do?" The brunet narrowed his eyes at the blond, which he waved off handing the script back to the boy. Nagi groaned taking the book back into his own hands and began to read it again.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Life... is just not fair!" Youji smiled to himself, wishing he could clap his hands, but they were occupied at the moment, gently stroking the brunet's back. Nagi smiled inwardly, he didn't think the blond's method would work, but it did. Without looking up, he muttered.  
  
"... Arigatou..." The blond didn't say anything, but continued to gently stroking his back. Oddly, he didn't mind the action - in fact, he was feeling quite comfortable where he was. The brunet glanced up at the clock on the wall opposite from him, surprised at the time.  
  
// 11:05?! No wonder I'm feeling really tried! //  
  
Nagi tried to pull himself awake to leave for his own apartment, but Youji's lap felt too comfortable to leave. Slowly his eyes began to close as the sensation of sleep gradually took over his body; Youji bent over carefully, seeing that the brunet was falling asleep on his lap. There he felt another phase coming; as hard as he tried to fight, he still leaned forward slowly planting a small kiss on the boy's forehead.  
  
Almost instantly Nagi jerked away from him, tumbling on to the floor he landed on his back. He looked up to see Youji staring at him with a surprised expression. Nagi felt himself shaking, as he stood up to his feet, heading towards the door.  
  
// He didn't - he couldn't have - why? Got to get out of here!! //  
  
He had barely gotten to the door when he felt a hand grab his wrist, turning him around. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Youji's mouth against his. He could feel the blond instantly use the advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue in, but the brunet was too shock to react. Youji closed his eyes, one arm snaking around the boy's waist while his other hand reached up to gently grasp short brown hair; he tilted Nagi's head back slowly giving himself a better leverage to the kiss.  
  
// This is not right! He's my enemy!! I shouldn't... //  
  
He felt Nagi's hands on his chest, trying to force him away, but Youji held on tighter to the boy. As much as he tried to pull off from the kiss, he only found himself striving more and more for a response. His mind's desire was ignoring his mind's reasons. He soon felt the brunet's force weaken to the point of relaxation, his hands gripping at his shirt; he felt the hesitant tongue timidly reaching out for his own.  
  
He pulled back from the intimate embrace, pushing Nagi away from him. Evidently, the brunet fell to the floor from the push; he looked up at Youji with a confused, frightful expression. Youji turned his back on him, not daring to lock gazes with the boy.  
  
"... Youji...?"  
  
"Just - get out!" Nagi tried to keep his tears in as he got up to his feet; picking up the script he quickly left through the door, slamming it on his way out. Youji soon could hear the boy's faint cries as he made his way down the hall to his own assigned apartment.  
  
He tried to keep his fury under control as his mind wondered back and forth between his feelings; finally he snapped his patience breaking. He kicked a chair, being the closest object to him, several times trying to release the emotions conflicting in his mind. After a good 5 minutes he stopped, collapsing on to the bed; he fell back on to his back staring up at the ceiling. He felt furious, ashamed and a little guilty all in one; furious with himself for letting these phases happen again, ashamed for falling for his main rival, and guilty for the false lead he was starting with the boy.  
  
// I really, really, REALLY need a phone!! //  
  
After a moment of silence he realized something, but it would most definitely catch up to him. Getting off the bed, he searched around the apartment for his bag; once he found it he searched through the contents till he came upon the object of his search. Hastily turning it on, he punched in the numbers occasionally mis-typing due to his anxiety.  
  
// Please still be awake!! //  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Nagi slammed the door shut, leaning up against it, tears still flowing down his face. He slid down the door, gazing up at the ceiling in the dark room. He felt confused and lost in the string of thoughts and emotions flowing through his mind.  
  
// What the hell is wrong with me?? I shouldn't care about this!! //  
  
He remembered how cold the older man had become towards him when he started responding; it hurt him on a very deep level. Youji's sudden coldness to him reminded the brunet of how people had always been cold to him; how they had turned him away and treated him as if didn't belong. Slowly standing up to his feet, Nagi dragged himself over to his bed, collapsing down on the mattress. He buried his face into the pillow, tears soaking the material.  
  
"Life... is just not fair..."  
  
End~ Part V  
  
Argh!! Angst!! Oh well... live with it Nagi!!  
  
Nagi: ... gee, thanks!  
  
Anyway, hope you folks enjoyed this part! Lots more coming soon (very soon, I hope. ^^;; )  
  
Anyway, yes... once one of my other stories are done (if ever ¬_¬ ) I have a few ideas... wondering which one to start with though -_-;; Too many ideas!  
  
Idea 1: Science-fiction / fantasy based; Pairing : Youji x Aya; Rating : PG- 13, maybe R (for different reasons); Basic Plot : Strange things have been happening around Japan, and Weiss is sent to investigate. However, they are given a false lead and Aya gets caught...  
  
Idea 2: Further explanation of Youji's phases, not based on the same time- line as this story (or plot)  
  
Idea 3: Fantasy / General genre; Pairing : none; Ken-centric fic sort of; Rating : PG-13; Basic Plot : Ken has developed a sudden obsession for a new singer and her first song; though this seems to have no immediate effect on Weiss, a mission brings Ken close to her and under her trance and the others don't know how to get him back. (Original Aya, but decided to not to)  
  
Blah, gomen if I'm wasting time down here, but I don't know where to start... and trust me, that's not even half of what I have. *sigh*  
  
Anyways, I'll get chap. 6 up as fast as I can!!! (Comments for the ideas can go here: fern_56@hotmail.com )  
  
Till next time!  
  
Hikari!! ^_^ 


	6. Kawaii

Yo-ho Minna!!! Yeah, I'm making up for the short chapt IV. It's a little happier now and a little surprise (indirect surprise, so if you get it, you get it - if you don't... too bad, just have to wait for the next chapt! P ) Anyways, thank you for the reviews and for the opinions on the three ideas!!  
  
Individual Thanks:  
  
~ Misura: Arigatou gozaimaisu!! I'll try to give you massive cuteness!! ^_^ Though forewarning, Teen Love might get a little kinky in future chapts. (well, kinky for me at least ¬.¬ ) Thank you for you opinions!! (idea 2 isn't really all angst - up and down) ~ Suisei Lady Dragon: Arigatou to you too!! ^_^ Technically, Nagi is partly causing Youji's phases, but the rest is all Youji's body. (Don't ask me how -_-;; ) And thanks for your opinions; the reason why idea 1 was general cause it would just spoil the whole plot of it and what happens to Aya ^_~) ~ Hele: That's okay, I'm an obsessive fangirl too. (Though I like all the Weiss characters =^_^=) Maybe if I get two stories done I'll do idea 1 for you! Since you seem to be in favor for it.  
  
Anyways... on with the story!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: YoujixNagi  
  
Key: ** blah ** = Flash backs  
  
// Duh... // = Thoughts  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
** "Doko da, Yuki? Tadaima!!"  
  
"Yuki!! Nan dai wo??"  
  
"Yuki!!" **  
  
"YUKI!! Otouto, don't you hear me?!" An annoyed young woman waited for an answer from the blond sitting on the porch. Receiving no answer, she marched up behind him and whacked him hard on the head. The blond looked up at her, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Finally!! You were thinking of that kid again, weren't you?"  
  
"... Aa..." The woman sighed, carefully seating herself next to him, straightening out her kimono and obi. Yuki dropped his gaze to the dirt ground, avoiding his sister's eye.  
  
"Yuki forget about him! Remember you already have an engagement and you don't want O-toosan to blow his top off at you!" A small smile graced Yuki's face; he nodded his head standing up to his. He headed for the sliding doors; his sister followed after him, shutting the doors behind her.  
  
~*~ Scene Change ~*~  
  
"The arrangements have been made - you and Maki are to marry in two weeks time." Yuki nodded his head, arms across his chest. The father frowned, not at all pleased with the behavior his son was showing.  
  
"I will hope your attitude is better then it is now..."  
  
"Hn - I'm only interested in her breast size..." The father's eyes went wide with shock, as he started to stand up to his feet to launch at the blond.  
  
"NANI?! YOU..."  
  
"O-toosan, you're not supposed to stand up!!" The older sister, Karoe, held on to the father doing her hardest to keep him on his knees. The father calmed down, rearranging himself back into place; he cleared his throat.  
  
"When your sister gets here with Maki, you better behave!" Just then, the doors slid open revealing a young brunette kneeling down on the floor. She gave a low bow to everyone in the room, before looking up again.  
  
"Tadaima toosan, neechan, niichan. Maki is waiting in the next room."  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you again..." Yuki couldn't help but feel the voice was familiar; the back doors slid open. He saw a familiar shade of brown hair, and teal blue color eyes; the figure was clad in long, deep ocean blue overall dress, with a white shirt underneath. The person looked up to everyone in the room.  
  
"Yuki-san." Karoe and the father stared wide-eyed at visitor, Yuki narrowed his eyes, face masked with a slight dread. The youngest, Shinku, simply smiled nodding her head in approval.  
  
~*~  
  
"CUT!! Wonderful! 10 minutes everyone and be back in time!!" Nagi shifted his position, as he watched practically all the crew leave for the break; he was glad to see that Youji had decided to stay around the set area - it gave him a chance to talk to the blond without interruptions. Gathering his courage, Nagi stood to his feet, walking over to the tall blond. He tapped Youji on the shoulder to grab his attention; jade green eyes gazed up at the boy.  
  
"Hm?" The brunet opened his mouth, but no words came; he closed it again and tried to speak once more before keeping his mouth shut completely.  
  
"I'm sorry if - I hurt you last night..."  
  
"... I'm confused..." Nagi tilted his head to the ground, avoiding direct eye-contact with the blond. Youji looked away, staring off to the space in front of him. He had had a hard time working out his feelings and the confusion he had created between himself and the brunet. The boy began to speak again.  
  
"... Is there? I mean - are we... is...?"  
  
"I don't think so..." Youji replied. A long silence hung between them for what seemed eternity. After some time, Youji stood up to his feet heading towards the doors. Nagi looked at him with a surprised look, mouth hanging open slightly. He moved to grab the kimono sleeve getting the blond to look at him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Where are you going?!" Youji blinked at the boy tugging on his sleeve; he tried to remove his arm without ripping the kimono.  
  
"I'm going to the break - why?"  
  
"There's no one else here!! It'll get lonely!" Nagi yelled, hanging on tighter to the blond's sleeve.  
  
"You could always come along, you know..." The brunet glared at him, keeping his impossibly tight grip on the sleeve. He yelled at Youji, a slight blush on his face.  
  
"I'm in a DRESS!! And I have make-up on!! Do you really think I WANT to walking around?!" Grabbing on to his sleeve, Youji successfully pulled it out of the brunet's grip without ripping it. Straightening himself out, he headed towards the doors; Nagi narrowed his eyes concentrating on his thoughts. Suddenly, Youji felt himself being pulled down to the floor, feeling himself being dragged back to the boy by invisible forces. Nagi leaned over the older man, giving him a glare that almost matched Aya's.  
  
"I guess I'm staying then..." Youji said, looking up at the boy with an uneasy look; satisfied with the answer Nagi straightened himself up, releasing his hold on the man. He soon heard a snicker below him, coming from the blond's mouth; he leaned over once more.  
  
"What is so funny?" The blond didn't answer; he placed a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out loud. Nagi's eyes narrowed to near impossible size. He was sure Youji wasn't laughing of what was under the dress - he had taken the caution of putting shorts on when Sakano wasn't around.  
  
"Waiting!!" Finally Youji pointed up at him, then broke out into a laughing fit. The brunet's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly as the blond continued to laugh at him.  
  
"ME?! What so funny about me??" Youji couldn't stop laughing to tell him; frustrated that he wouldn't receive an answer, Nagi concentrated his thoughts again sending the blond flying towards the prop sliding doors. Youji collapsed with the doors, coming up slightly bruised and still laughing. Nagi gritted his teeth.  
  
// Stop laughing, or I'll really, REALLY hurt you!! //  
  
"Gomen... Na-Nagi... it's just..." Finally, Youji could speak, halting his laughter to a snicker. It took a few more minutes for him to completely stop all together. Nagi crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for the blond to finish the rest of his sentence.  
  
"What?" The older man didn't reply; Youji straightened himself out, rearranging the kimono to its proper lineament. Nagi stared at the older man with a queer look, still waiting for the rest of the blond's sentence. Youji started walking towards him, placing a hand on the boy's narrow shoulder; Nagi tried to step back from the taller man, but the hand resting on his shoulder prevented him.  
  
"I'd never image you all dressed up like this... And you know..." Youji brought his free hand to Nagi's face, gently holding him as he leaned in closer. Nagi felt his cheeks heat up, his heart beginning to beat faster then normal.  
  
"You have the cutest blush..."  
  
"... You-ji..." The blond had barely made the slightest contact when the doors bursted open startling the two out of their wits. They looked up to see Sakano staring at them with a wide grin across his face, seeing as what they would have done if he didn't interrupt. Youji and Nagi immediately pulled away from each other, keeping theirs gazes away from one another.  
  
"Glad to see you two are starting to - warm up, ne?" Neither Nagi nor Youji said a word, both keeping their backs to each other. Sakano lazily made his way over to the blond, draping an arm around the taller man's shoulders.  
  
"Listen Kudou, once this scene is done do something with kid! I'll give you two, permission to leave."  
  
"Eto... what do you mean?" Youji swallowed, staring nervously at the raven- head. Sakano released him, giving a sharp yet playful nudge in the side, laughing silently to himself.  
  
"What any couple does - take him for dinner or even an outing! Look at him, Kudou!!" Sakano forced the blond to turn around and directed his attention to the brunet. Currently, Nagi was sitting on the floor fiddling with the hem of his dress; Youji shook his head, clearing his mind's thoughts - more specifically, his phases.  
  
"Come on Kudou - the boy's too cute to waste on someone else!" Youji mumbled, walking away from the director and out through the open doors. Sakano sighed, scratching the back of his head. He looked over to the brunet still sitting on the floor, staring off at nothing but space. He made his way over to the boy, squatting down to the floor.  
  
"Naoe-san, tell me - is there something special going on between you and Kudou?" Nagi tilted his head down to the floor, keeping his blush out of sight. Sakano leaned a little over, trying to see the expression on the boy's face.  
  
"Why don't you try asking him out? Maybe you might find something out, ne?" The brunet didn't say anything; after some time he stood up to his feet, heading towards the door - forgetting the fact he was still wearing a dress.  
  
"You only 5 minutes left!!" Sakano called out; Nagi waved his hand to show he heard before disappearing through the open doors. Sakano sighed, sitting down on the floor with his arms across his chest.  
  
// This will take some time... //  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"CUT! That's all for today, great job everyone!" Nagi watched as the crew cleaned up for the night, scanning the crowds for someone in particular. After some minutes, he finally spotted the person of his search; he took in deep breathes before making his way over to the man. Once the brunet had gotten close enough, he reached out gently tapping the blond on the shoulder; the older man stopped, turning to face him.  
  
"Nani ka?" Nagi swallow his breath, biting down on his lower lip.  
  
"Ar-ar-are you busy to-tonight?"  
  
"Iie. Doushite no?" Youji asked, having a very vague idea what the boy was asking. Nagi shook his head, tilting it low towards the floor; Youji waited patiently for an answer all the while trying to see the brunet's expression. Finally Nagi lifted his head up, making eye contact with the older man - he had a faint tint of red across his nose.  
  
"I - Can you... do you want... I... Me and - you...?" The taller man snickered to himself at the broken question; Nagi's flushed face deepened in color, spreading across his whole face. Youji stopped, taking the boy's hand into his own.  
  
"Gomen, but it's just kawaii when your mouth isn't working well." Nagi felt his eyes widened to the comment as the blond smiled at him, still holding his frail hand. Youji started walking, carefully pulling Nagi along with him; the brunet followed, squeezing his hand in Youji's.  
  
// Maybe... Iie... she is right!! //  
  
** Youji paced around the room, talking wildly at the same time on his mobile; he was sure the person on the other side was annoyed by now. He kept pacing, frantic about his situation and the effect it could have and how much damage there would be.  
  
"I'm so confused now - I don't know what to do..."  
  
/ "Youji, your voice is cracking!! Now don't you dare cry!!!" \ He stopped pacing, quickly wiping away the tears before they had even started. He collapsed on to the bed.  
  
"Gomen, Ma-ma."  
  
/ "Daijoubu Youji - Listen, it doesn't matter if he's your enemy. These phases happen for a reason; I know you've had trouble before, but..." \ A long silence hung between the two; Youji waited for the rest of his mother's reply.  
  
"... Ma-ma?"  
  
/ "Demo Youji, I think this relation will work! You need to try! Remember what I've taught you and use it..." \  
  
"Ma-ma... Arigatou, Ma-ma!!"  
  
/ "Do itashimashite - Oyasumi, Youji." \  
  
"Oyasumi, Ma-ma." **  
  
Youji smiled inwardly to himself, with Nagi now walking by his side instead of following behind. He hadn't talked for as long as he would have expected, but he felt absolutely great after that talk. His mother never said much about his relations in the past, but he knew she would always give great advise for him.  
  
"OI!! NAOE-SAN! KUDOU!!!" The two stopped in their tracks, having heard their names being called; they looked behind them to see Sakano running after them. Once he caught up with them, he paused a moment to catch his breath before speaking.  
  
"Are - aren't you two - forge - forgetting something?" The two rivals blinked at each others before realizing their restrictions that were set from the beginning of the movie. They turned to Sakano with apologetic smiles.  
  
"Gomen ne, Sakano-san. We sort of forgot..." Youji said, scratching the back of his head. Sakano took in one last deep breath before standing up to his full height. He smiled at the two, giving Youji a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"No problem - just remember next time. You two enjoy yourselves now! Ja!" The raven-head placed his arms behind his head, walking off humming to himself. Nagi and Youji looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders.  
  
"Well, we should be going." Nagi nodding, placing his own hand in to Youji's again, giving it a tighter squeeze then before. The blond looked at him with surprised eyes; Youji squeeze the boy's hand in return slowly walking towards the exit.  
  
End~ Part VI  
  
*Tee* Youji and Nagi are going somewhere! =^_^= Who knows what will happen.  
  
Anyways, yes I'm making for the short chapts from before, so yay!! I hope you guys enjoyed it, Youji is starting to light up to Nagi a little more (well, Nagi's the one whose loosening up, but that's not the point!!)  
  
Love to hear you comments and critics!! Ja~~  
  
Hikari!! ^_^ 


	7. True First Kiss

HIYO!!! *sniff* I'm so ashamed of myself! ;_;  
  
Gomen nasai minna-san!! I made you all wait so long for this chapter, but I'm kind of banned from the internet expect for hw uses and crude like that, so it'll be a while for the next chapt to come up.  
  
Also, my exams are coming so... don't expect anything updated anytime soon... ^^;; Anyways... I have some thank yous as always:  
  
~ Misura: Arigato gozaimaishite!! ^_^ You are always there, aren't you. Sorry I'm making you wait for 'Teen Love', I having trouble with the plot now, so it'll take a while before it'll get back up again. V_V However, in the meantime... massive cuteness for you wherever possible!! =^_^= ~ Suisei Lady Dragon: You're also usually here too! ^_^ Arigato gozaimaishite!! I'll try to finish things so I can write more ( and I won't be so general next time ¬_¬ ) ~ Hele: I hope you having fun so far =^_^= cause I have a special part in this chapt I'm sure you'll like. (Even though it kind of gets spoiled, but I'm not supposed to say! P )  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: YoujixNagi  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi  
  
// blah... // = thoughts  
  
/..\ = other person on the phone  
  
** ... ** = flashbacks  
  
Thank you minna!!! Enjoy now!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Youji sighed to himself, adjusting his arms to better accommodate the boy resting on his back. He was lucky they had not gone far from the studio, so he didn't have such a distance to trend.  
  
// I told him - water or juice, but did he listen? No!! // Youji sighed again, doing his best to keep the boy on his back and press the elevator button at once. The doors finally opened with a ding and he stepped in, pressing another button; the elevator slowly came to a stop, the doors opening with a ding again.  
  
Youji walked along the hallway, bumping into one of the late-night cleaning service. Sheepishly, he asked the woman for the key to Nagi's apartment; the woman agreed, opening the door for him. Youji thanked her for troubles and she took off to finish the rest of the floor.  
  
Removing the boy's shoes, he placed him under the covers of the bed, tucking him nice and cozy. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring a while longer at the sleeping figure - he smiled softly to himself, gently brushing a hand through brown locks.  
  
// Too kawaii for an assassin... // Carefully and slowly, Youji leaned forward, planting a small kiss on Nagi's forehead. The young member sighed, a small smile forming across his face; Youji smiled, gently nuzzling a pale cheek with his hand.  
  
"Even if you did drink too much, I still enjoy our time out..." The blond leaned forward to whisper in the brunet's ear.  
  
"Oyasumi, Nagi..."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Youji closed his door behind him, heading over to the bed and collapsed. He began to let his mind wonder in between scenes; his phases were getting stronger - and the fact he was admitting to them countered this action. He sat up right on the bed, bringing his knees to his chest.  
  
// I haven't had a phase this strong since... since... //  
  
** "SENSEI!!!" **  
  
Youji shook his head clear, forcing himself not to refer back to that incident - he had a new problem that he needed to worry about. It concerned himself and a certain boy. He was more then convinced that Nagi had possible feelings for him in both a good way and a bad way.  
  
Relaxing himself from his previous position, he reached for the side drawn pulling out his phone. He needed desperately to talk. He typed in the number, pressing yes for call, holding the phone close, he waited for an answer. After several minutes, someone picked up.  
  
/ "Hello?" \  
  
"Aida?"  
  
/ "Youji! How are you sir?" \ Youji thought for a moment about his words, before speaking again with a different tongue.  
  
"Fine - actually, Aida, is my mom there?"  
  
/ "One moment..." \ He could hear the woman yell for his mother, saying there was a phone call for her. Youji waited, hearing the sounds of the phone being picked up and a different voice.  
  
/ "Moshi, moshi?" \  
  
"Ma-ma! I need to talk!!"  
  
/ "Did something go wrong?" \  
  
"N-no! Everything went okay - it's just that..." Youji paused, hearing a frustrated sigh on the other end of the phone; he opened his mouth to apologize for being a constant annoyance, but was cut off by his mother.  
  
/ "You're speaking in English again, Youji. You know how limited my is!" \ Youji blinked for a few moments, before smiling sheepishly to himself. Aida, one of his mother's maids, only spoke English, so she had taught him a bit when he was little. His mother, however, only learned enough to communicate with Aida.  
  
"Gomen ne, Ma-ma."  
  
/ "Much better... Now, tell me what has happened." \ Collecting his thoughts together, Youji slowly began to tell her about how Nagi had asked him out and how it went; he then went on about his concerns about what would happen after this movie was done and they could go home. He was definitely sure his teammates would not be happy about this becoming relation - and he was absolute sure Schwarz would be no better.  
  
"Ma-ma, what should I do?"  
  
/ "Try to keep this away as long as you can, then find a time to leave Weiss..." \  
  
"Nani?! Quit Weiss??" He shot straight up from his position, shocked by his mother's reply.  
  
"Ma-ma, I can't just quit!!"  
  
/ "So you rather let this go and both of you suffer?" \ He opened his mouth, but no words came. He closed rethinking through his thoughts again before opening his mouth again - nothing came. She was right, no matter what angle he looked at the situation; if he and Nagi just broke off like that, it would be hard to forget considering they have fight up against each other in battle.  
  
/ "Whatever you decide, Youji, I know you'll make the right choice. I'm always here if you need to hide..." \  
  
"... Arigatou, Ma-ma."  
  
/ "Oyasumi, Youji..." \ Youji listened to the dead tone for several minutes before finally hanging up his phone; placing it back into the drawer he looked to the space in front of him. The confusion was settled more now, but he had to decide - to stay with his team out of loyalty and possibly friendship, or leave them due to the phases - and maybe for something more...  
  
He fell back on to the bed, closing his eyes.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Nagi woke up feeling extremely achy from last night. His head was pounding beyond comfort, it felt like a 100-story building was being dropped on his head over and over again. Slowly, he tried to stand up forcing himself not to throw up whatever contents he had consumed during the night.  
  
// What the hell did I do last night?! // Heading towards the small kitchen, he poured himself a glass of cold water. The brunet took several huge gulps, relieving the pain immensely; after a few more sips, the glass was empty. His mind fogged with bits and pieces from last night, slowly coming together in a picture.  
  
// Ah, now I remember... Youji and I went out last night. But what did I do to have this headache?? // Nagi sat down on a chair, trying to remember last night without too much pain of thinking too hard. He remembered the older man picking out a place close to the studio, that was easy; he sort of remembered whining to Youji about having a sip of his wine; and he briefly recalled yelling at someone, though whether they had done something or not he wasn't sure. Nagi shrugged, playing with the empty glass on the table.  
  
// Even if I don't remember everything, I still enjoy being close to him in... ? //  
  
The brunet stopped playing with the glass, blinking as he tried to recall the end of that thought. He hadn't noticed it before, but now it seemed to have hit him right in the face with a bang. He stood to his feet, a sudden panic gripping at his thoughts.  
  
// K'SO!!! I kissed him!! //  
  
** "OI!!" Nagi reached for the glass that was taken from his hand; Youji held it out of the brunet's reach, one arm trying to keep the boy back.  
  
"Oh no, I think you've had enough wine!!" Nagi tried to glare, but ending up with a pout instead. He reached again, unable to concentrate thoughts to pull the glass away from the blond's hand. The brunet sat up on his knees to reach Youji's height, but somehow the older man still managed to keep it away from him.  
  
"YOUJIIII..." Nagi slipped, collapsing on to the blond's lap, his head falling softly into the crook of Youji's arm. The brunet looked up, slightly drowsy teal eyes stared up into startled jade green ones. He wrapped both his arms around the blond's neck, pulling himself up to the blond's face. Youji swallowed, the glass forgotten and abandoned on the table.  
  
"... Na-gi...?" The question barely escaped his mouth with Nagi's mouth pressed against his. **  
  
// K'so, k'so, k'so, K'SO!!! // He sat back down on the chair, burying his face into his hands. He felt slightly ashamed for letting himself do that that - kiss; forcing his tears back, Nagi stood to his feet. His confusion was too much, he didn't know where to start and where to end. He left himself with one option - grabbing a jacket and slipping his shoes on, he went out through the door.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Youji was reading when he heard a small knock from his door; marking the page, he set the book down going over to the open the door. He was a little surprised to see the young member from Schwarz standing at his door, looking very nervous. Youji smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Ohaiyo - sleep well last night?" Nagi nodded his head, hands folded in front of him. Youji gestured the boy to come in and have a seat; Nagi nodded again, hesitantly stepping inside the blond's temporary apartment. He looked around the place to keep his eyes off the blond.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Nagi remained silent, still gazing around the room. After a few moments, Youji headed towards the small kitchen but stopped when the brunet began to speak.  
  
"... Youji, I..." Youji turned around to face the boy, opening his mouth to say something when Nagi jumped at him, arms encircling tight around his waist. Caught off guard, Youji stumbled falling down to the floor, dragging the boy down with him.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Youji... I didn't mean to do what I did last night..." The older man blinked at him before realizing exactly what the boy was talking about. Youji smiled, resting his hand on Nagi's head; the brunet looked up at him with slightly wide eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu - there was nothing wrong with last night, I enjoyed it."  
  
"Hontoo ka?" Youji pulled him closer, holding the brunet around the waist as he leaned his head against the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Hontoo..." Nagi felt his eyes widened in surprise to Youji's answer, and the fact he had enjoyed the kiss last night. Nagi took the time to note his surroundings; the blood rushed to his face when he noticed the position he and the older man had landed in. When he had pounced Youji, and the man fell, he had somehow managed to land right in between the blond's legs without noticing.  
  
"Um Youji? Can we... disembark now?" Youji pulled back just enough to look at Nagi's face.  
  
"Why? Are you not comfortable like this? In this position?"  
  
"N-nan-na-NANI!?" Nagi stammered, staring at the older man with huge eyes and a now crimson deep blush on his face. Youji snickered at the boy's expression, gently squeezing him between his legs. Nagi felt his mind blow at the feeling.  
  
"I-i-iie! I'm n-no-t in di-dis...discomfort!! Just..."  
  
"Embarrassed?" The brunet nodded slowly; Youji smiled, one hand reaching to feel through soft brown hair. He leaned closer to the boy, one arm still around his waist.  
  
"It's okay... I was embarrassed my first time..." Nagi opened his mouth to question that statement, but Youji's mouth slid over his, silencing whatever was to come. Nagi held perfectly still, too shocked to react in both a good way and bad way.  
  
// ... He's - I - this... k'so!! // He could feel Youji's hand feel its way up his back, ghostly touches sending slight shivers down his spine. Nagi let his eyes fall shut, feeling the blond's tongue seeking out his; less hesitant then before, he reached out to meet the older man. Nagi sighed, his arms reaching to wrap around Youji's neck; this kiss was different from before - much different. The first, the brunet had been unsure of his feelings and Youji was trying to work his through; the second time was pure accident and not meant; but this one - this one was for pure emotion.  
  
// Youji... I think that... maybe I've fallen in love with you... //  
  
"OI, YOUJI!!!" Startled, both pulled back from the intimate embrace, staring at the door. Disentangling himself from the boy, Youji carefully made his way to the door, peering through the little peep hole. He cursed under his breath, keeping himself as quiet as he could; Nagi blinked, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked in a whisper, for fear of being heard. Youji made his way back to the boy, giving him a quick kiss before letting go.  
  
"It's my teammates; they've decided to come visit me to see how I'm doing most likely." Nagi blinked, trying to shake himself out of his dazed state. Pulling himself to reality, he walked over to the window opening it; Youji panicked, standing up to his feet.  
  
"What the hell are you doing??"  
  
"Just trust me!" Nagi winked, crouching on the sill of the window; before Youji said another word he jumped. Frightened, Youji ran to the window look around the outside, but the boy had completely disappeared.  
  
// Is he crazy?! I hope he knows what he's doing!! //  
  
"Mou, Youji-kun!!" Youji sighed, trying to regain his relaxed, carefree, annoying posture back. Once he felt ready he answered in his typical lazy tone of voice and opened the door for the others.  
  
"Hey, didn't expect you guys to show up!" Omi smiled the usually genki smile that Youji couldn't help but sigh; Ken and Aya on the other hand, didn't look at all happy for waiting so long.  
  
"Took you long enough!!" Ken complained sarcastically; Youji shrugged his shoulders, inviting his teammates/co-workers in. He showed them to the kitchen being the only place with enough chairs to seat.  
  
"How's the movie going, Youji-kun?" Omi asked, while looking around his surroundings; a wide grin spread across Ken's face at the mention of the movie. He turned to nudge Youji in the side.  
  
"Yeah, how is the movie going?"  
  
"Hmm, oh it's going fine. The part's not too bad, the other guy I'm working with is pretty good and there's one or two scenes left to do." Youji leaned back in his chair, seeming undisturbed to the fact he was playing a part as a gay guy. Ken blinked, still trying to comprehend what the older man had just said.  
  
"Matte! You're almost done! And you have no complaints??" Now it was Youji's turn to grin widely; Omi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the bet Ken and Youji had struck, Aya wasn't any supportive of the bet either.  
  
"Hai, almost done and without a complaint... well expect in the beginning, but that's over with!"  
  
"What's the movie called?" Youji looked over to the redhead, having hearing him speak for the first time since he came here. The blond thought for a moment, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"It's called 'Tying Two Together'. The title isn't all that great, but the storyline is good. Love story, obviously..." Aya hummed, staring at the table in front of him. Youji leaned forward from the chair, resting his elbows on the table.  
  
"Why? You guys want to see it or something?" Almost instantly, all three shook their heads, Ken and Omi stuttering out their answers. Youji laughed, feeling better that he was able to socialize with his closest friends again. The four talked about the things that had happened over the past 6 months that Youji had been gone for. They talked about how the girls in the shop had asked where he had gone and had they were all bent on seeing the movie once it came out; the others explained about missions they had had and how different it seemed without the older man there. Omi told his story on how he was injured very badly and came close to death; Youji almost had a heart attack just listening to the story.  
  
"Mou, Youji-kun, you're too protective!!!" The younger blond pouted, crossing his arms across his chest; Youji sighed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I can't help, Omittchi... I've grown up like that..." Omi pouted more at the nickname the older man used, making both Ken and Youji laugh out loud at the expression. After some time had passed, Aya had concluded that it was time to go back to the shop now; agreeing the others stood up and Youji walked them to the door.  
  
"Say hi to everyone for me, kay?"  
  
"Hai! We will Youji-kun! Ja!" Omi waved goodbye, Youji smiled repeating the wave back as he watched his teammates walk down the hall towards the elevator. Youji sighed, the smile disappearing from his face; he hate to lie to them, but the truth this time would hurt too much. Closing the door behind him, he heading over towards the bed when he noticed the window still open.  
  
// I hope Nagi is okay... Crazy!! // He sighed again, going over to close the window before collapsing down on to the bed; he thought a while longer before the sweet sensation of sleep fully took over.  
  
End~ Part VII  
  
As I said before... GOMEN NASAI for being late! I'll try to update and study at the same time and see how I do.  
  
And don't worry, Nagi's okay, or else this story would've ended right there! -_-" That wouldn't be very productive...  
  
Anyways, comments? Criticism? Suggestions? I'm open...  
  
Hikari!! ^_^ 


	8. Auther's Notes

Hi minna-san!!!  
  
Thank you soooo much for the support and comments, but I might be a little slow updated Tying Two Together cause;  
  
I have my exams (dies x_x) The next chapter is sort of a lemon, and I have trouble writing lemons ^^;;  
  
So, gomen nasai if it takes a really, really, really long time to update, though I'll try to be quick. (I promise! ^^;) In the meantime, might want to look in the R section when it gets updated. (I have fears of posting in PG-13 with lemon scenes, but yeah...)  
  
Arigato minna-san!!  
  
Hikari!! ^_^ (Sorry if I'm wasting time here, forgot to mention this in the chap 7 rantings) 


	9. Cut! Final Action, Final Love?

YOHO!!!! Minna-sama!!!  
  
First of... gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai and GOMEN NASAI!!! I haven't updated this story in like forever... cause I was having trouble with plot and stuff... and yes, I chickened out prior to a lemon!! X_X Oh well... just have hints now...  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/shounen-ai  
  
Pairing: Youji x Nagi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Okay people, let's get this movie running!!" The co-director yelled at the top of her voice, instructing where and how to set up the cameras and sound systems. The cast for the last scene were practicing their lines; among the cast, Nagi was practicing his part with Masumi.  
  
"Amazing that we're done so quickly! Most movies take a year or so to make." Masumi commented, his gaze wondering around the surroundings. The brunet looked at him, nodding his head.  
  
"Hai! We've had so much trouble in the beginning, but it seems to going smoother now."  
  
"Speaking of which..." Masumi started - Nagi blinked at the raven-head, waiting for him to voice out his question. Masumi turned to him with smile, ruffling the boy's hair in a playful manner.  
  
"How are you and Youji-san coming along?" Nagi blushed, remembering exactly what had almost happened back at the blond's apartment yesterday. Masumi grinned at the blush, gently nudging the boy in the side.  
  
"Na, by the look on your face, I'd say your bending on this!"  
  
"... hentai!" The blush deepened at the indirect, not mentioned, horrible, suggestive humor in that sentence. Masumi laughed at the boy's reaction, teasing and poking at his embarrassment. The raven-head stopped, his gaze focused on the door; Nagi was too busy yelling at him to notice who had just walk in. Putting a hand on the brunet's face, Masumi immediately silenced him, pointing off in a general direction.  
  
"Saa, you're boyfriend's here! He's just checking in now." Nagi removed the hand from his face, glaring at the owner of the hand; the raven-head merely smiled at him. Letting go of his hand, Nagi stood to his feet to say morning to Youji.  
  
"And he's NOT my boyfriend!!!" He yelled to Masumi; the man simply shrugged his shoulders, walking off into the crowd of people. Nagi hmpfed, crossing his arms over his chest, then turned on his heels to see Youji.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
He finished checking himself in, then quickly scanned the crowd for any sign of the boy. He was still worrying over the fact Nagi had jumped out of the window, then disappeared instantly. Nervous, he fiddled around with hands, searching intensely through the crowd for the aforementioned boy.  
  
"YOUJI!!" Startled, the blond turned to the voice, only to later find himself in contact with the floor from the unexpected pounce. Youji closed his eyes tightly from the pain, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Ite!!" Opening one eye, Youji looked up at his pouncer seeing it to be none other then Nagi.  
  
// Hmm, couldn't have guessed as much! // The brunet smiled sheepishly at him, teal eyes showing a hint of a mistake.  
  
"You know, most people would be happy with a hand-shake!!" Nagi carefully got off the blond, helping him to his feet. Youji quickly dusted himself off, straightening out his clothing and what not, while Nagi continued to watch.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about? Cause I have something I do want to talk!!" The boy bit his lower lip, shaking his head. He had a feeling Youji was going to be telling him that after the movie, they would be back to being enemies again; the truce would be gone and they'd go their own ways and they would need to forget each other. Nagi didn't want to hear it - he didn't want to hear the truth, not yet; he hung his head low.  
  
"Alright then, first of - don't ever, and I do mean DON'T, jump out of a window again!!!" Nagi looked back up at the blond, eyes wide with surprise. Youji continued on about the window business.  
  
"You know how fast my heart was beating when you did that?? I swear I had a heart-attack!! Don't ever do that again or you'll be my death!!" The brunet couldn't help but snicker, glad that Youji didn't want to talk about the facts of who they really were. Youji smiled, gathering the boy into his arms; Nagi readily accepted it, leaning into the touch.  
  
"Glad to see you two are finally getting together..." The two immediately pulled away from each other, turning to face the director. Sakano smiled at the two; probably the first time they've actually seen a real smile from the man since they've signed up. Wishing the two the best of luck, he took his place at his seat, waiting for the rest of the cast to take their place.  
  
"Ok, last scene!! ACTION!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
The wind blow softly through short brown locks; the water rippled slightly against his knees. Katsue gazed down into the water with sad eyes, the wind against his bare arms.  
  
"You will catch a cold if you don't put something warm on..." Katsue turned around to see a familiar blond standing on the edge of the bank, the same expression he always had. Katsue felt a pain in his heart that showed on his face; he turned his back to Yuki forcing his tears back.  
  
"Don't you have a marriage to go to?!"  
  
"Iie. Maki and I cancelled it." Hope began to bloom in the brunet's heart at the answer he heard; he turned his face to gaze at Yuki's.  
  
"Hontoo desu ka?" Yuki nodded, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. Removing his shoes, he placed them next to Katsue's sneakers, walking into the water towards the boy. Katsue turns his head away, feeling his cheeks heat up; he felt the heavy material of the blond's jacket rest on his shoulders.  
  
"... Baka..." Katsue's eyes narrowed a little, his hands forming fists. Before he could say a word, he felt strong arms lift him up and out of the water. Yuki walked back towards the bank of the pond, carrying the boy in his arms.  
  
"Oi!! What do you think you're doing!? Put me down!!!" Yuki paused in his tracks, glaring at the boy in his arms.  
  
"Do you want me to?" Katsue thought a moment, lips slightly parted as he thought; after a minute he shook his head. Satisfied, Yuki continued on walking, only stopping to bend and pick up their shoes; Katsue held on to the older man's neck for support. Yuki walked over to a large tree, carefully lying down the brunet at the base in between the large roots. He then seated himself down next to him, staring off into the space in front of him - a long silence passed between them before Katsue spoke up.  
  
"Mou, Yuki... nando??"  
  
"Urusai... you're too much to ignore!" Katsue blinked, but let the blond go on with his talking.  
  
"I've tried to forget - what has happened to me in the past, but the pain... it's too much. But with you... you were the only thing that actually brought me comfort." Katsue blinked again, feeling small tears begin to form in his eyes; Yuki turned to face him, a small smile gracing his face.  
  
"Ai..."  
  
"Aishiteru, Yuki!" The brunet finished the hesitant sentence; Yuki moved, crawling over to hover above the boy. Katsue swallowed, gazing lovingly into green eyes; the blond leaned forward, but stopped when Katsue put his hands on his chest.  
  
"Yakusoku..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't leave me again, yakusoku?" Yuki smiled, one hand gently running through soft brown hair. He leaned forward, lips barely touching.  
  
"Yakusoku..." Katsue watched as what little space between them was eliminated between them. Yuki fitted his mouth over Katsue's, his tongue gently probing at the brunet's mouth for entrance; Katsue let his jaw drop, allowing the seeking tongue a way in.  
  
~*~  
  
"CUT!! Okay, that's a wrap!" Reluctantly, Youji pulled himself away from the boy; Nagi in turned tried to resist pulling the blond back down to continue what was started. Sakano made his way over to the two, giving them both a pat on the back for their accomplishments throughout the movie.  
  
"Oh and by the way, you guys might need to stay a little longer - just in case we missed something." The two only nodded their heads; neither really cared if they had to stay longer - it only meant that they could have more time together without any interruptions. The ex-rivals were the last ones to leave the set, heading on upstairs to their temporary apartments. Nagi held on tight to Youji's arm when they got to his door first; the brunet shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to go in!!" Youji sighed, shaking his head as he stared down at the boy holding on to his arm.  
  
"Why not, might I ask?"  
  
"We don't have much time left together - I want whatever time we have left to be the best!" The blond noticed a slight tint of red across the boy's nose; he nodded seeing the point. He pet the brunet on the head with his free hand, getting the boy to look up at him.  
  
"Alright, you can stay with me until we have to leave." Nagi smiled, leaning his head on to the older man's arm. Youji sighed, walking down the hallway towards his room with the boy still hanging on to him. His mind began to wonder of the troubles he might have when they went back.  
  
// Do I really have to quit? If I want this...? // Youji slid his arm out of the boy's grasp, reaching to pull the key out of his pocket. He held the door open allowing Nagi to step in first; he followed after, closing the door behind him.  
  
The room was dim due to the curtains being closed, but still small streams of light managed to make its way through the cracks, illuminating the room, just a little. He leaned his back against the door, staring at the boy a little way in front of him; Nagi stood there with his hands behind his back, eyes locked with Youji's.  
  
A long silence passed between them, daring either one to make the first move. Finally breaking the contact, Youji moved in one quick stride picking up the boy into his arms, capturing his mouth with a heated passion. Nagi dropped his mouth open, allowing entrance to the older man's tongue; he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, fighting with equal passion for dominance. In the end, Youji proved to be stronger; he pushed his tongue in as far back as physically possible. Nagi moaned, the sound being swallowed by the older man.  
  
Their motions send them both tumbling on to the bed with a thud, the mattress creaked slightly under the sudden weight. Youji pulled back from the kiss, a thin string of saliva between them.  
  
"You... you alright?" He panted out, one hand tenderly rubbing the back of the boy's head; the bed was soft, but not that soft. Nagi stared up at him, faced flushed and breathing uneven from the kiss; he nodded unable to voice his response. Youji smiled, lowering himself down to recapture the brunet's mouth.  
  
"That's good..." Nagi opened his mouth to comment, but Youji silenced whatever was to come with his own. He felt Youji's hand gently grasp his knee, silently asking for him to spread his legs wider apart; Nagi complied allowing the older man to fully press himself against the boy. Nagi moaned at the feel of Youji's arousal against his; he could feel Youji's hand slip under his shirt, pushing it up to expose his upper body.  
  
Youji pulled back from the kiss, both hands pulling the brunet's shirt up and over his head. Nagi lifted his arms above his head to make it easier. Youji tossed the garment aside, letting it land somewhere on the floor. He leaned back down to gently nip the top of Nagi's ear, slowly working his way down to the earlobe and back up again.  
  
"Youji..." Nagi had managed to breathe out, his hands slowly undoing the buttons on the older man's shirt. Youji traced the jaw line with his tongue to the chin, then dipped down to the boy's neck gently nipping at it. Nagi mewed, tossing his head back to allow better access to his neck; Youji smiled, making sure that the boy felt it.  
  
"Little kitten..."  
  
"O-o-oi! You're the kit- Ah!!" Nagi gasped as the older man's mouth enclosed over his nipple, nipping and sucking it, rolling it with his tongue. Youji's hand moved to gently grasp the other, rolling it with his thumb; Nagi arched off the bed into the touch, one hand gripping tight at the sheets while the other attempted to pull the blond's shirt off.  
  
Youji stopped, pulling back briefly to shrug off his shirt, tossing it aside, before descending again. He went for the brunet's neck again, nipping at the smooth skin there, before slowly moving downwards the boy's chest to the navel, leaving a wet trail along the way. Nagi gasped and moaned at every new sensation the blond was making him feel, trying to usher Youji closer to his burning need. The blond snickered, placing a finger on the boy's mouth.  
  
"Patience, Nagi. This is our first time together - I want it to be the best and nothing more." The brunet only stared at him, before slowly nodding his head; Youji removed his finger, leaning down to capture Nagi's mouth with his.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Morning light leaked through the blinds, shining in through his closed eyes; Nagi groaned, pulling the blanket up over his head to block the sun shining down on him. He turned on his side, facing away from the sunlight, as his hand felt for something, but found nothing. Teal blue eyes snapped open, staring at the empty spot on the bed; Nagi sat straight up, searching around the room to find it empty as well. He felt small tears threatening to over flow his eyes, burying his face into the pillow.  
  
// Was that really all it was? // The brunet felt his tears escape his tightly closed eyes, just beginning lightly to soak the material of the pillow. He jumped, feeling someone slowly let themselves down upon him, hands reaching to entwine with his; he had considered tossing the intruder off with his powers, but he recognized the voice, eyeing a bit of blond strands falling in front of his face.  
  
"Ohaiyo - did I startle you?"  
  
"A little..." Youji sat back up, allowing the brunet to sit up as well. Nagi glanced at the older man, seeing that he was fully dressed, hair a little damp from a shower he most likely took when Nagi was still sleeping. Nagi felt tears form in his eyes again, reaching to wrap his arms around the blond's waist; Youji looked at him with concern, gently running a hand through the boy's hair.  
  
"Nagi, daijoubu ka?' The boy didn't answer, he only cried harder into Youji's chest, tightening his hold only slightly as the tears streamed down his face. Youji allowed him to cry, holding him tenderly as he slowly rocked the boy back and forth.  
  
"Shh... it'll be alright... we'll find a way..."  
  
End~ Part VIII  
  
Well... here's near the end... just kidding. We are pretty far from the end yet.  
  
As I had said before in a different fic, I've been sleep deprived and school this year is really beginning to zonked me out and stress me out!! So, sorry, no individual thanks until I'm feeling a little better... but thank you everyone!!! You're all really kind!  
  
Hikari!! ^_^ (Hikari12) 


	10. Separation and Reunion

CHA!!!! YOHO!! Minna-san!!! I'm back!!!!!!!! *calms down* Anyways, sorry for being super, extra, tuber late on this!! Been kind of down on the plot, since now it's travelling away from the original copy!! Oh well, the newer the better!!  
  
Enjoy~!  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi  
  
Pairings: Youji/Nagi  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Starting from now - avoiding lemons for any-all possible future stories!!)  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Youji looked up at the shop entrance, a sad smile on his face. He paid the taxi driver, after the man had retrieved the one baggage he had brought him. The driver gave the blond his change, then drove off. Youji let out a sigh, picking his bag and entered into the shop, his voice barely audible.  
  
"Tadaima..."  
  
"Okaeri!!!" Omi was the first one to greet the older blond, having been waiting all day by the door since Youji had told the date he would be released. Omi hugged him tight around the waist; Youji smiled, gently patting the youngest member on the head. Though, he couldn't help, but feel a slight sadness the action brought about. Omi pulled back, looking up the older man with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"So, how did it go? Did you finish it all the way? When will it be out?" Youji snickered to himself at all the questions the boy was asking, reaching a hand out to ruffle short, blond hair. Omi pouted as his hair was messed up, but continued asking questions all the way to the stairs. Youji talked along the way, answering the questions he could and simply shrugging his shoulders for the ones he didn't want to answer. The two stood outside the older man's door.  
  
"So you had a good time, ne Youji-kun?"  
  
"Hai - I had fun... at least while it lasted." Youji's voice got quieter near the end of his sentence, small tears beginning to stream down his face. Omi placed a gentle hand on the older blond's arm.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Youji-kun?" Youji quickly wiped away his tears, turning to smile at the boy.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu, daijoubu. Well - I have to unpack, so I'll come down later." Youji opened his door and duck in, closing it behind him. Omi stared at the closed door in front of him, a slightly concerned look on his face.  
  
// I wonder why Youji-kun started crying? Did something bad happen after the filming? //  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Nagi laid back on his bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling. He had been home for two days straight now, no missions as of yet, but he wished for one soon - one that would have Weiss intertwined with them. He heard his door open, but he didn't turn his head, not bothering, not caring who had entered his room without permission.  
  
"Oi, are you just going lay there all day? You haven't moved since you came home." Nagi just stared up at the ceiling, never once moving his head or his eyes to face Schuldig. The redhead let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head; he walked over to the bed, seating himself on the edge.  
  
"You won the bet! I don't see what's gotten you down!" The young brunet remained silent, gazing up at the ceilings. Schuldig leaned over a little, a hand lifting up brown bangs to see the boy's eyes.  
  
"Hey - are you... okay?" Schuldig asked, his voice sounding quite sincere and his expression much different then his normal range of emotions. Nagi felt tears form in his eyes, escaping and streaming down the side of his face at the memory that slight action triggered. Schuldig sighed, retreating his hand back and ran it through his hair.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but get over it! This isn't like you!!"  
  
"Just leave me alone..." Nagi spoke for the first time since he returned home. Schuldig sighed once more, standing up to his feet and headed for the door. He gave one last look over his shoulder, before shaking his head and left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Youji walked through the park, trying his best to ignore every couple that past him by. He had the strangest feeling someone - or something - up there was trying to hint at something. Youji let out a sigh, walking off the path and into the trees, wandering away from the crowds. He stopped at a tree, seating himself down near the base of the tree, sitting in between two roots; he leaned his head back against the base, staring up at the tiny openings through the leaves.  
  
// I hate things this way... Weiss, Schwarz - Kritiker... why don't just disappear?! //  
  
Youji felt small tears escape his eyes, he slowly reached a hand up, as if trying to grasp the light in the openings above him. Youji marveled at the small effect of natural lighting and shadowing on his outstretched hand; he let it drop, gazing down at the ground in front of him.  
  
// It doesn't have to be this way - but it's the only it can be without danger... //  
  
He sighed, leaning his head back against the tree, closing his eyes in thought and in memory. He opened them again, hearing something moving towards the general area. Youji stood to his feet, hiding behind the tree; he waited till he saw a shadow, carefully and quietly sneaking around to the other side. He waited a moment, before running out, tackling the person who had walked in. The person let out a yelp and Youji felt himself suddenly fly back, his back coming in contact with a tree.  
  
"Dare ka!!" Youji looked up, rubbing the back of his head, at the person who had just throw him off; his eyes widened slightly at who he had attack. The same expression was given back to him by teal color eyes.  
  
"U'so..."  
  
"YOUJI!!" Before Youji could react, Nagi had already thrown himself at him, and began crying on his shoulder. Youji reached his arms around the boy, pulling Nagi close to him.  
  
"Youji... I've missed you so much..."  
  
"It's only been three days." Youji stated, though he did admit to himself - three days seemed an awfully long time. He rested his chin on Nagi's shoulder, feeling his own tears beginning to flood his eyes.  
  
"It seemed longer... Youji..." Nagi pulled back from the embrace, staring into jade green eyes for only a moment, before pressing his lips against the older blond's. Youji allowed it, tightening his hold on the brunet, pulling him closer. Nagi let his jaw slack a little, pulling back just slightly, but Youji understood the hint; he gently grasp the back of Nagi's head, pulling him back for a more deeper kiss. The brunet reached his arms around Youji's neck, one hand reaching to fiddle with long, wavy strands of blond hair.  
  
A light wind blew through the trees, whispering a faint song.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Ha! Angst laced with a little happiness (I think!!). Anyways, not sure if Nagi and Youji will stay together after this meeting, but it seems like they will. *shrugs* All is good anyways... Pls review and thank you soooooo much for reading!! Ja mata! Till next time!!!  
  
Hikari!! ^_^ (Hikari12) 


	11. Risky Love

Woah! Haven't updated this is like… almost a year! O.o Well, it's here and who knows if it's still popular – I finally got another chapter up!

So Enjoy!

Warning: Shounen-ai

Rating: T

Pairings: Youji + Nagi

* * *

Youji ran down the hallway, easily disposing of a guard blocking his way with his wire and kept running. This was probably the simplest job for a mission he's ever had; he was simply on standby, just in case of an unknown factor were to interfere with the real bulk of the plan. However he had been running in circles for a while now – he had gotten quite bored.

Youji stopped running, leaning against the wall near a corner, that way enabling him to see any moment or any shadows coming along the way. He let out a sigh of boredom, crossing his arms over his chest; he let his mind wonder just a little to a certain brunet boy.

It had been a little more then a week since he had met up with Nagi again, and the two decided they didn't care about who they were to each other and did anything possible to see each other as much as possible. Though, Youji worried about Nagi since there was Crawford's ability to see the future; however the blond was surprised that the older man hadn't seen this relationship yet.

Youji smiled at the thought of their relation; Nagi seemed much happier around him and wasn't so shy around him. However, when they decided to go a step further, the brunet would suddenly become shy, which would later turn into a heated passion.

The blond was awaken from his thoughts by the sounds of footsteps echoing down the hallway; his attention sharpened, getting his wire ready to strike, if it was a guard. He a saw a faint shadow stretch on the floor, not recognizing the figure as any of his teammates, so he guessed it was a guard. Youji waited till the person came around the corner, before releasing his wire around their neck; he pulled hard on the wire, feeling them struggle.

"DAME! It's me! Nagi!" Youji's eyes widened, immediately releasing his wire from around the boy's neck. The brunet dropped to the floor, coughing in air and gently holding his neck. Youji knelt down near the boy, placing a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't know you would be here!" Nagi coughed a bit more, finally recovering his breath; he looked to the blond sympathetically, a slight smile on his face.

"It's okay, I didn't think I'd meet you either, but…" Nagi paused, reaching his arms up around the older man's neck and pulled himself closer to Youji's face.

"…It's still great to see you." Youji smiled himself in response, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist as he placed a light, gentle kiss on the brunet's lips. Nagi let out a content sigh, trying to pull the blond closer to him. Youji pulled back from the kiss, still holding the boy, and stood up to his feet, holding Nagi a good several inches off the floor. Nagi bend his knees, keeping a good hold around the older man's neck; he actually liked being held like this a lot, though it did put a bit of strain on the blond's neck.

"Okay, time to get down now." Youji bend down a little, letting Nagi's feet touch the floor, before removing the boy's arms from around his neck. The brunet pouted a little, but he bared with it. Youji stretched before seating himself on the floor, leaning his back against the wall; without second thought, Nagi sat himself down lightly on the older man's lap, leaning his head against the blond's chest.

"So… why are you here?" Nagi asked, closing his eyes as he listened to the man's heartbeat against his ear. Youji reached an arm around him, holding him on his lap.

"Mission to kill a target, what else – course, I'm just a backup if something goes wrong."

"So, you're not doing anything important right now?" Nagi shifted his head to look up at the man; Youji shook his head, wrapping his other arm to bring the boy closer.

"No. I've just been going around in circles to keep myself busy." Youji replied, planting a small peck on Nagi's forehead. Nagi hummed, relaxing in the older man's arms. The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, before Nagi shifted a little, taking hold of one of Youji's arms.

"Ano…I can, eto… I mean – if-if you want, I c-can help you keep b-busy…" A bright blush spread across Nagi's face, turning his face away from the older man. Youji blinked at the boy in his arms, before shaking his head, one hand reaching to gently hold the brunet's head.

"Not tonight – it's too risky with both our teammates here."

"It's only me and Crawford – and he's busy with something else. We're not here to stop you." Nagi excused; Youji sighed, still shaking his head.

"That makes it worse – he might see this, remember?"

"He hasn't so far, so why not risk it?" Youji gave a slightly stern look at the boy in his arms, raising one brow slightly.

"My, isn't someone looking for danger tonight!" Nagi blushed, a deep frown forming on his mouth. He sat up a bit on Youji's lap, shifting his position a bit, purposely making sure he rubbed against the right spots. He heard the blond's breath hitch, feeling the body go tense beneath him; Nagi felt his mouth twitch a bit into a smile, continuing his assaults. He could see Youji's hand open and close in resistance, feeling the lower part of his body beginning to heat up. Finally, Youji gave in, one arm reaching around his waist, while the other hand reached for his face, turning him around to kiss him. Youji's mouth was gentle and light at first, slowly becoming more wanting, and deeper. Nagi moaned, twisting his upper body to benefit more from the kiss.

Youji stopped, pulling back from the boy; he placed one arm under the brunet's arms and under his legs, lifting the boy up in his arms. Nagi smiled up at him triumphantly, wrapping his arms around Youji's neck; the older man let out a sigh, leaning close to his ear.

"Alright, you win, but not out in the open, okay?" Nagi nodded his head, letting his head rest against the man's shoulder. Youji smiled, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before searching for an empty room.

* * *

Both assassins stepped out of the room; Nagi had a faint blush on his face from the passion just a few moments ago. Youji was a bit flushed from the excitement, a content smile on his face. The brunet reached for the older man's arm, resting his head against the blond; Youji smiled tenderly, moving to picking up the small boy in his arms. He walked them down the hall that way till coming to a corner, where he carefully put Nagi down on his feet. Nagi stole a quick kiss from Youji, slight tears beginning to form his teal blue eyes.

"Daijoubu ka, Nagi?" Youji asked softly, as if afraid of being heard though the halls were empty. Nagi shook his head, feeling the man's hand gently wiping away his tears from his eyes. He leaned into the touch, letting out a small sigh.

"I just… I just don't know when I'll be able to see you again…"

"I understand." Youji pulled the boy into an embrace, running a tender hand slowly through short brown hair. Nagi held him around the waist, crying against the older man's chest, as Youji tried to sooth him before sending him back to his group.

"Hush… we'll see each other soon – I promise it won't be too long." Youji comforted, his own voice coming out a little strained; he slowly disembarked himself from the teen, giving one last glance before he disappeared around the corner. Nagi tried to retain his emotions back under control before going back to his post. He let one tear slide, and another, and another till he just let everything out.

_The problem is…they are getting suspicious – who knows how much longer it will be before we're discovered…_

* * *

Sorry this is short and crappy, but this is what happens when you leave a story for a year… geeze I'm terrible. Hopefully more will come and next chapter will be a little more dramatic (well – little more angsty) how? You'll just have to find out! ;D

See you next time!

Emotional-Hikari


End file.
